The invention relates to a method for the transfer of a gas bag for a vehicle occupant restraint system into a mounting provided for the gas bag.
The gas bag of a vehicle occupant restraint system is provided to protect a vehicle occupant from injuries in a vehicle collision, which may occur in the case of an impact of the occupant onto parts of the interior of the vehicle. In its state of rest, the gas bag is folded together in a space-saving manner and is housed in a mounting arranged in the interior of the vehicle.
When the gas bag is a component of a prefabricated module with a housing and with a gas generator accommodated therein, the gas bag is often folded directly into a corresponding mounting of the module housing. The folding of the gas bag must of course be fixed permanently in the housing immediately after the folding process, because it would otherwise open again before the application of the housing covering.
Another method makes provision that the gas bag is firstly folded and the folding is then fixed by the suitable application of a perforated fabric strip or of a plastic band. In this way, the folded gas bag can be stored intermediately as a so-called xe2x80x9cprepackxe2x80x9d, before it is provided as a component for the module installation. A disadvantage here is that the gas bag has to already be completely processed before the folding, i.e. for example already all the seams and tethers have to be arranged on the gas bag, because the gas bag can no longer be unfolded in the meantime. For the same reason, difficulties also exist in the fastening of the gas bag in the module housing, because after a transitory unfolding of the gas bag, which would be advantageous for the installation, the original folding is lost.
The invention provides a method for the transfer of a gas bag for a vehicle occupant restraint system into a mounting provided for the gas bag, which makes possible a flexible module installation.
According to the invention, the method comprises the following steps: First, the gas bag is folded. Then, the gas bag is heated. Subsequently, the folded gas bag is pressed and simultaneously cooled. Finally, the gas bag is fastened in the mounting. By means of heating the gas bag after folding and subsequent cooling the folded gas bag under pressure, the folding of the gas bag remains for a certain period of time, without a fixing being necessary. The gas bag can therefore be stored intermediately during this time before fastening in the mounting, because the folding is not lost.
For an optimum result, firstly the compatible ranges of the parameters, temperature and pressure for the heating and pressing of the gas bag, respectively, are determined for the specific fabric of the gas bag. The maximum compatible parameters are then used for the method.
It proves to be advantageous to keep the gas bag in the folded state after cooling. Thereby, the folding is maintained longer, so that the gas bag can be stored intermediately over a longer period of time before being installed into the module. For this, the gas bag is preferably packed in a foil. The gas bag can, however, also be placed into a rigid shaped housing or, together with several other gas bags, into a hopper.
The further processing after keeping in the folded state means that the gas bag does not have to be made up in finished form before folding. Various processing steps can also be carried out additionally after folding, so that an extremely flexible processing of the gas bag is made possible.
The further processing of the gas bag is simplified in that it is at least partially unfolded in the meantime. This is possible, because the gas bag can assume its folding again after processing.
Preferably, seams or tethers are arranged on the partially unfolded gas bag. In this way the folding, the sewing or the arranging of tethers can be carried out in any desired sequence, before the gas bag is fastened in the mounting.
Finally, the gas bag can be fastened comfortably in the provided mounting by being at least partially unfolded in turn in the meantime. Thus, for example, screws or rivets for fastening the gas bag can be applied in a simple manner. As the folding can then be produced again, it is possible to finally stow the gas bag without difficulty in the mounting of a module housing.